


I Can Feel Your Fever Taking Over

by PoisonInk



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonInk/pseuds/PoisonInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a oneshot I wrote after the World Cup 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can Feel Your Fever Taking Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I wrote after the World Cup 2010.

Germany lost against Spain in the semifinals of the World Cup 2010. I was there cheering for my country and wasn’t satisfied at all. They didn’t play like I expected and it shocked me how the guys didn’t even make the effort to attack and at least make an attempt to score. I agreed with the goalkeeper Manuel Neuer that none of the star players tried their best and it was shocking. The biggest shocker was Joachim Loew’s statement that there was no hope for Germany to win, but we’re going to try our best. Their own coach said that! No wonder the players were down and couldn’t play like they did in other matches, especially like the one against Argentina.

You might be wondering who I am, right? Or not. Well, my name’s Acacia Schweinsteiger, Bastian’s little sister. Not that little we’re only 3 years apart making me 23. I’m a photographer and yes I came to South Africa because of my job and to support my brother and country of course. I’m also crazy about football! I know everything about it, all its history which seems to intimidate most men. I don’t like acting stupid just to get a boyfriend. If they can’t handle it there’s always the door. So, in other words my love has gone down the drain. I’ve had my share of one night stands, but those weren’t enough for me. This time I wasn’t going to look for love and let it come to me. 

The game was over and I headed with the reporters to the locker rooms. I tried to get as much pictures of the players and coaches as I could of both countries. Some weren’t answering to the poor reporters mainly the Germans and I got frustrated wanting to know their thoughts. I turned my attention to the Spaniards who were eagerly responding. I wanted so much to roll my eyes at some of their declaration, but restrained from doing so. I laughed at their jokes with the others and took as much pictures as I could. They seemed fun to be around. I’ve done a photo shoot of Villa, Ramos, Torres and many others but I doubted they remember me. 

After a few more minutes, I was done. My job as a photographer was done and now I had to play the role of a sister and console my brother. He must be fuming already! I could tell by the sound of his voice as I approached. Manuel joined him as the others didn’t bother to do the same. I was expecting at least Philipp Lahm, the captain to speak up or even Lukas Podolski. However, they were all quiet and shook off my brother’s and the goalkeeper’s anger. I just stood there watching the scene feeling that something was definitely wrong with the guys. As much as I wanted to take a picture of this since it would make a great story for the press, I didn’t. Before I could close the door, Sara, Bastian’s girlfriend stood next to me.

Her eyes were from crying and I hugged her not saying anything. I would’ve cried if they played like they usually do their best and not win, that way they would have deserved to go to the finals. I sighed sadly and let go of Sara closing the door. Some looked up to see it was only me and Sara, they smiled slightly greeting us. I nodded back at them and went straight over to my brother hugging him tightly which he returned.

“Bastian? Can’t…breath.” I managed to say and he soon let go. I patted his back as he said “Let’s not talk about it. I know that you’re thinking the same as I am. Let’s hope we kick some ass against Uruguay.”

I nodded saying “Alright, we won’t. I know that there’s something wrong and different in this match. Just calm down, what’s done is done. Better luck next time, ey?”

He let out a smile which I returned and moved to let Sara embrace him. I noticed that most of the players already left and were probably waiting in the bus for the rest. Glancing around, I spotted Lukas sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. I became friends with the team the minute I met them and a smile tugged on my lips at the memory. However, the ones I got closer with were Thomas Müller, Mesut Özil and Manuel Neuer. I wanted to get close to Lukas, but he never let me. I still didn’t give up and wanted to know why he always pushed me away.

I sat down next to him and leaned forward resting my elbows on my lap and glanced at him. He seemed to have felt someone’s gaze on him as he moved his left hand and saw me. Lukas shook his head leaning back and I mirrored his move. “What do you want?” He asked annoyed.

“I understand that you’re pissed about the match, but don’t let it out on me I had nothing to do with it. In fact, it’s partly your fault.” I said truthfully. I was tired always being nice to him while he treated me badly.

He seemed shocked that I blamed him then yelled angrily at me. “How is it my fault? I’m one of the best players out there?”

“Well, you certainly proved us all wrong. How could you just stand there and let the ball pass by you? You didn’t even make an effort to chase after it or try to get it back.” Sometimes I hated pointing out people’s flaws, but I felt like I had to. This time it wasn’t pleasant pointing out his.

“Who are you to tell me what to do? You’re not the coach or anyone for that matter! So, stop saying things you think you know about it better than everyone else!” Lukas glared at me then grabbed his gym bag to leave.

“I’m sorry for knowing more than I’m supposed to. Admit it, you didn’t play your best back there and move on. I just point out your flaws for you to pick it up and correct it.”

He stopped then turned around. “You think I don’t know?” Lukas paused chuckling then continued. “I know that I didn’t try my best I admit it, ok? I’m mad because I don’t know what came over me and I just couldn’t move when the ball came to my direction! I wasn’t nervous at all during the match. Maybe I didn’t get my hopes up about winning the match.” He had calmed down speaking softly then sighed.

I shook my head feeling bad yelling at him for no reason. I was short-tempered and never learned to control my anger. I rubbed my face to calm myself down. I reached for my purse and camera then left without saying a word or even glancing at him. However, I felt his eyes following me till I was out of sight. I sighed once getting in the car and drove off to the hotel. I stayed in the same hotel they did rooming with Sara.

The team wasn’t back yet, but Sara and Bastian were since he decided to go with her. I was going to check on them, but decided against it not wanting to interrupting anything going on in their room whether it a heated argument or make-out session. I always envied their relationship. They were my favorite couple; no matter how much they fought and argued they still loved each other and looked pass it. I had nothing better than just go to my room and sleep.

However, I wasn’t the least bit sleepy. Tired yes, but not sleepy. I reached for my camera and glasses and decided to look through the photos. I noticed that there were many shots of Lukas than any other player. In almost every photo he was there. I pressed zoom and observed his features. I always found him attractive, hot, fun, and playful. You could say that I had a crush on him. However, that fun and nice side of him only showed when hanging out with the team and not around me. I never knew why he shut me out and argued with me all the time. From the first day we met, Lukas was this arrogant and annoying person. The second I opened my mouth to talk to him, he was nice and funny then when we got into the conversation the arguing started and never stopped. From what I’ve heard from Bastian and the others, he wasn’t even close to being that kind of person and a bad guy. So why was he acting that way towards me?

That question kept haunting since the day I met him and was determined to get an answer soon and if possible tomorrow. I took off my glasses and shut my camera off and at least try to get some sleep. However, I couldn’t and kept tossing and turning. I couldn’t believe what that boy does to me! A few tears escaped my eyes and I stopped the following ones immediately. Why was I crying? He wasn’t worth any of it!

The only way that I could sleep was with my brother comforting me. I didn’t dare to go to his room since Sara wasn’t even back yet and had a feeling she wouldn’t. Besides even if she was I wouldn’t bother Bastian since he’s pretty tired from today’s match. I had to find an alternative and quickly found one. Grabbing my phone I went to my second ‘brother’s room Thomas Müller. I knocked on the door softly and waited for him to open. He was rooming with Per Mertesacker. Thomas opened the door surprised to see and smiled then noticed my frown and red eyes which made him drop his smile.

“What’s wrong Acacia? Couldn’t sleep?”

I just shook my head no and he nodded before saying a few words to his teammate that he won’t be back. “Come on; let’s get you back to your room.”

I obeyed him and reached my room within seconds. He got under the covers and I followed him. I turned around to face him knowing he would ask why I couldn’t sleep. However, this time before I could tell him the reason he said “It’s Podolski, isn’t it?”

I sighed nodding in agreement then groaned. “I even cried a little this time. Would you please tell me what’s his problem with me? I haven’t done anything to him and it’s killing me!”

Thomas didn’t say anything and just stared at me which made me suspicious and scared at the same time. I tried to reach his face to get something out of it and did. “You know why he’s acting like this, don’t you? Ugh! I knew it! Why can’t you tell me? You’ve known this all along while he gave me hell! I have a feeling you’re enjoying this.” I glared daggers at him.

He was trying his best not to laugh while biting his lip. “This isn’t a laughing matter, Tom! This is serious.”

“I wasn’t laughing.” He said getting defensive throwing his hands up.

“You were going to. I can see the amusement on your face. Thanks, Tom. Thanks a lot. I thought you were my friend, but turned out you’re just like him.” I looked away crossing my arms.

“Hey now! Don’t compare me to Lukas. I’ve never hurt you or gave you hell; in fact I’m the opposite. I always comforted you when he did this to you and helped you relax and calm so you could sleep.”

I had to admit he was right. “Sorry Tom. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Apology accepted. Now, this has gone too far…” Thomas got off the bed and was heading to the door.

I bolted from the bed and rushed to him. “I said I was sorry, please don’t go.” I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

“No. You’ve been getting all worked up and upset by what he’s doing to you. It has to stop, now!” He pulled his arm out of my grasp and left my room.

Where was he going? Oh no! He was going to get Lukas to come here and sort it out. Great, just what I needed! Now, I’ll never get to sleep peacefully. Next time, I’m never going to Thomas for comfort. I’ll have to find someone else who would just listen to me ramble and calm me down without doing anything about it.

Not long after, I heard a soft knock at the door. I sighed walking up to open it and was met by none other than him of course followed by Thomas, soon to be ex-bestfriend. I glared at both and closed the door shut in their faces. “Hey, Acacia open up. Come on, I promise you will rest after this just please open the door and give it a shot.” Thomas kept knocking and begging for me to open.

I gave up in the end and let them in. “Thank you Acacia for cooperating.” I rolled my eyes and let him continue. “Now, Lukas tell her why you’re acting like this and by that I mean tell her everything.” Thomas pleaded to him with his eyes then he turned to me saying. “And you…Listen to him and let him finish before you speak or you’ll get the wrong idea. I’m going to leave you guys alone. I want you both in one piece when I get back, don’t kill each other! I’m going to lock this door and not open until you guys make up.” With that he left the room leaving me alone with Lukas. This was going to end badly.

Silence took over and it was an awkward once. He seemed to be occupied by staring at the wall and I took this chance to look at him carefully. That’s when I noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt and was only in his shorts which made me blush slightly. I couldn’t stop staring at his chest, studying every muscle in his body as my mind trailed off to thoughts I shouldn’t be thinking of. I shook my head snapping out of it only to find him smirking at me.

Great! He noticed that I was gawking at him. “You like what you see? Yeah, I know working out everyday really pays off.” Here we go! I rolled my eyes and got back to the point to why we were stuck here in the first place.

“I’m going to say this as lightly as I can. What’s your problem, huh? Being all mean and hating my guts. You argue the second I open my mouth to say something to you and always shut me out. I’ve been nothing but nice to you yet you keep on giving me hell!” I yelled not taking it any longer.

“Wow, so much for being light about it. Don’t act like you’re the victim. So you say you’re nice to me, huh? Then what was that earlier judging how I played like you everything about football. I’m not surprised that you can’t keep a man. You always push them away.” He had hit the last nerve.

“Ugh! You’re driving me crazy, Podolski! I try to act civil with you, but you’re just impossible, conceited, arrogant, annoying, self-centered, egotistic…I can go on all night. And…” I couldn’t carry on as I felt someone’s lips on top of mine. It was cut short before I could react.

“You talk too much and you drive me insane, Acacia. I couldn’t stop myself. I could go on all night saying you’re hot, smart, funny and sexy as hell when mad! You were caught up with the fights we have to notice the way I look at you. I even dropped hints, but you never seem to notice.” Lukas whispered softly and our faces only stood inches apart.

I was speechless. What would you say if a man you thought hated you admitted that they like you and you hated them even if you had a crush on them or more likely were in love with them? Did he really leave hints and I was too blind to see it?

“I must admit, I sometimes get you mad on purpose just because that’s the only way you would talk to me and because you look hot when you’re angry.” He chuckled holding my hands and kissed my knuckles.

“I can’t stop thinking about you; I’m crazy about you Acacia. I had no idea what I was doing to you. I thought you ignored our fights and didn’t let it bother you and I guess it did and I’m really sorry about that. You have no idea how much I’ve loved you since the day I met you. I know I get mad at you when you talk about football. I can’t get over the fact that a woman knows more about the sport than some men I know.”

I was doing what Thomas told me to and that was to just listen and let him talk. And I liked every moment of it. I was still in shock to even say one single word back to him. Lukas seemed to have noticed this and lightly shook me placing his hands on my shoulders.

“Acacia? Say something. Yell, scream, slap me, kick me, anything but please say or do something. This is my problem, me being in love with you and not making you see that I do and made you think that I hated you which in fact it’s completely the opposite. And…” This time it was my turn to cut him off by attacking his lips with mine.

I felt him not kissing me back and smirked pulling my hands out of his grasp and running them on his chest which made him return the kiss and wrap his arms around me. After a while, we pulled away wanting air. I looked up smiling at him for the first time. “You talk too much.” He chuckled then I said “I love you and wasn’t smart enough to drop hints since somebody made me think they hate me.” I poked his chest.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok, I forgive you. But you still need to make it up to me for what you’ve done all these years. You’re not off the hook yet.”

Lukas nodded smiling. “Well then let me start with that right now.” He leaned forward and kissed me again roughly this time and I returned it with as much force.

The door was unlocked and there stood Thomas and we didn’t even notice him. He cleared his throat to catch our attention, but neither he nor I dared to pull away. “Oh so that’s the thanks I get for getting you two together? Fine be that way.” Once he left we pulled away and laughed knowing Thomas he couldn’t stay mad that long. One thing for sure was that I was going to sleep peacefully that night and many other nights.


End file.
